


Akaashi & Oikawa Personality Swap!!

by teehsyloh



Series: Haikyuu!!-Personality Swap AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Not Really?, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Personality Swap, Personality Swap AU, implied bokuaka, implied iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teehsyloh/pseuds/teehsyloh
Summary: What if, IF, Akaashi and Oikawa swapped personalities??Not that it'll happen or anything, right?Right??
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!!-Personality Swap AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742614
Comments: 15
Kudos: 201





	Akaashi & Oikawa Personality Swap!!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by woosh_im_noosh 's post on instagram  
> ( https://www.instagram.com/woosh_im_noosh/ )

"OI, Shittykawa!! You're late!" Like always, practice started with Iwaizumi yelling at Oikawa.

"Yes, Iwaizumi-san, I am aware. The bell rang didn't it?" Oikawa responds in a deadpan voice, all with a straight face and continues walking. All without sparing a single glance for his soulma- ***cough*** ace.

********

********

Everything seems to freeze. The world just seems to come to a stop. The once noisy gym was suddenly dead silent. All eyes were on the unnaturally calm brunette who had just walked in the room.

Iwaizumi pauses and asks, "Oikawa?"

"Yes?" Oikawa stops and turns to look at his childhood friend. "Is something the matter Iwaizumi-san?"

Iwaizumi just blinks. Shock adorns his expression. Eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape. Oikawa just tilts his head in confusion and turns to continue on his way to the locker rooms.

Everything is still and quiet. No one makes a noise, all too shocked at the encounter they had just witnessed.

Matsukawa breaks the silence with a calm but panicked, "What the fuck."

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a regular school day at Fukurodani High and the bell had just rung, classes had just let out and the students trickled out of their classes and to their next destinations. One particular individual was radiating excitement and energy. Said individual makes his way to the gym and shouts his greetings.

"hey, hEY, HEY!!" A loud yell rings though the Fukurodani gymnasium. Bokutou makes himself known, greets his fellow teammates.

"Hey!! Konoha! How are you bro?" Bokuto makes his was over to his teammate and gives him a hard pat on the back.

"Hey Bokuto, I'm doing good, how about you?" They talk amiably until Bokuto's attention darts to a certain raven in the corner of his vision.

He looks around the gymnasium, searching for the man who has captivated his undivided attention.

He looks around 'till he finds who he's been pinning- I mean searching for.

"aGAAAAAAHIIII!!" He shouts, then bounds his was over to the said boy, completely ditching Konoha.

Akaashi turns around and spots the hooting ace. His expression, at first shocked, then turns bright. His eyes light up at the sight of his captain. His eyes turn into small crescents and mouth splits into a wide grin.

"Hey there Bo-Chan!!~"

Right then and there, Bokutou completely freezes in place. He blinks and his eyes widen to the point of comedical, and to put it short, Bokutou short circuits.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

"What the fuck."

Iwaizumi was still frozen in shock. He had just been called 'Iwaizumi-san' by Oikawa of all people. All he can do is gape at the locker room doors in wonder.

The world must be ending.

He's suddenly pat on the back by Hanamakki and snaps out of his trance like state and gets asked, "Yo, what's up with Oikawa?"

He just shrugs Makki's hand off and starts heading towards the court, his mind still clouded and face scrunched up in confusion.

A bit of time passes and Oikawa exits the locker rooms, face still black and deprived of any usual emotion. All eyes were still on him.

The whistle goes off and all the Seijoh members gather around their coach to start practice.

"Alright, today we'll start with a few laps and then start up some matches. Oikawa, can you lead the laps?" Irihata (that's the coach's name) expects a snarky response to come from their star player, maybe a comment about hair or maybe a complaint, some sort of snide remark, but he all he receives is a blank face and a respectful nod. Oikawa bows to their head head coach and silently walks off towards the track. 

The rest of the team is covered by a blanket of silence.They all stared after their captain in utter disbelief. All were shocked at the sudden change in their captain.

When Oikawa notices his team not following him, he turns around and gives them a confused look, he tilts his head, motioning towards the track and says one word.

"What?" No one dares to say anything.

The team cautiously follows behind their setter.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Bokuto had frozen up at Akaashi's greeting.

Akaashi looks at his captain with confusion.

"Bo-chan? Are you alright?" Akaashi was now much closer to his owl-like friend and was now waving his hand in front of his face.

Bokuto unfreezes and jumps away from his setter.

"A-AKAASHI!?" Bokuto yells out, eyes still wide.

" Bo-chan? Is something wrong or are you just stunned by my beauty? " Akaashi adds in a wink, effectively killing Bokuto.

Bokuto is pretty sure he sees sparkles and rainbows coming out of Akaashi's figure.

Bokuto blinks and asks, "Akaashi, is that really you?!" Bokuto starts to pinch himself.

To that, Akaashi laughs as a response and just says, "Of course Bo-chan!! No one else is as fabulous as I, well, maybe Beyonce but yes, of course I'm me."

At this point, everyone just stares at their captain and vice captain in wonder.

_'What the hell is happening?'_

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Seijoh follows their captain for their laps in tense and awkward silence.

Matsukawa leans over towards Iwaizumi, "What's up with him?"

"I really don't know..." Iwaizumi responds, looking distant, Iwaizumi looks at his childhood friend with longing eyes. As if asking, _'where has my best friend gone?'_

The team finishes their laps and starts up some practice matches.

Oikawa sets himself under the ball and calmly sets, "Kindaichi!" he shouts out to his spiker and only a second later, the sound of a volleyball hitting the floor resonates throughout the gym and a whistle is blown a moment later, signaling the end of that set.

On the sidelines, the other Seijoh members observe their setter's new persona.

"Honestly, i can't decide whether this is funny or just plain terrifying. Oikawa is definitely a lot scarier now." Matsukawa comments from the sidelines.

To the left of him, Hanamakki nods and responds, "Yeah, he's like a silent beauty, I could definitely get used to this."

Off to the right of the two third years is a boy who unfortunately can't share the same sentiment. Iwaizumi has an uncomfortable look on his face as he watches his childhood friend. The other two give Iwaizumi a knowing look.

By the benches, two first years share their thoughts.

"He's even scarier now..." Kindaichi warily observes the setter with a strange look. 

Kunimi looks up and follows Kindaichi's gaze to the brown haired beauty, "Eh, I like this version of Oikawa." He mumbles something about him being less tiring.

"I don't think Iwaizumi-san likes it either..."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

Back at the Fukurodani volleyball gym, the team was playing some practice matches against each other. 

There's a loud smack, a volleyball out of bounds, and a very jittery Bokuto. His straights have been a bit unstable that day.

Anahori, their first year setter, goes up to said ace and asks, "Bokuto-senpai, are you feeling alright?"

Bokuto just silently nods and looks over at the setter on the other side of the court. He leaves the court and reaches over to his phone and starts franticly texting his bro.

**KuBROOOO & BROkuto:**

**BROkuto:**

BROOOOOOOOO

  


**BROkuto:**

HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

  


**BROkuto:**

PLEASE HELP MEEEEE I THINK IM GONNA DIEEEEEE

  


"Bo-chan!!" Bokuto looks up from his phone with a panicked look. He sees Akaashi is smiling at him again. He starts seeing more sparkles and blushes.

The whistle blows to start a new set and Akaashi start running over to Bokuto. Panicked at the sight of an angel running at him, Bokuto runs. Bokuto had just run out of the gym.

"Bo-chan? Where are you going?" Akaashi starts after his captain.

Meanwhile, right outside of the gym was a visibly exhausted Kuroo. And a moment later, a wild Bokuto ran right into him, literally.

"aHH!! Kuroo!! Broo!! HELPPP!!" Bokuto dramatically drapes himself over his bro.

Kuroo gives his friends a ridiculed look. "Bro, what's happening?" Kuroo peels him off and shows Bokuto's text messages. "You're lucky we didn't have practice today, what happened?"

Before Bokuto could respond, a pair of teal eyes popped out from around the corner.

"Bo-chan!! Where are you going? Practice isn't over- oh?" Akaashi, who was chasing after Bokuto, runs into the duo.

"Yo, Akaashi, You're looking good." Kuroo casually greets.

Akaashi lets out a small giggle and winks. "You're looking mighty fine yourself Tetsu- chan!"

Kuroo's eyes blow wide open in shock and he lets out a curse. He could feel his cheeks grow warm with a blush. Bokuto notices and frantically shouts, "I called you here to help me!! STOP BLUSHING YOU SIMP!!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Um, Iwaizumi senpai?" a voice calls out from behind Seijoh's ace.

Said ace turns around and sees his underclassman with a concerned look. "Yahaba? Is something wrong?"

"Well, you see, I know you said OIkawa senpai was acting a bit strange but, I'm a bit worried."

"Did something happen?"

"Well, I asked him to help me with my form but he messed up a lot and started doing, uh, that." Yahaba turns and motions his hand towards their captain.

_'What the-'_

Oikawa was standing in the middle of one of the courts with a strange look in his eyes. He was just standing there, looking from the volleyball to his hands, lost in thought.

_'What am I doing, what kind of setter can't teach their underclassmen, why am I captain, if only I was more like Kageyama or any other setter, no wonder we never went to nationals, I shouldn't be starter setter, I'm so-'_ Oikawa is cut out of thought by his childhood friend entering his line of vision.

"Oikawa, are you doing okay?" Their eyes meet for a split second before Oikawa looks away again. A moment of silence passes, Oikawa's face returns to it's nonchalant state and he just replies with, "Yes, I'm fine." before continuing with practice.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

The day at Fukurodani continues and before morning practice ends, Bokuto calls a team meeting.

The team gathers in front of their captain and behind their captain is an unusually bright looking Akaashi.

"So! Akaaaaaashi is acting a bit weird so if you see him doing something strange, could you guys look out for him? Thanks guys!! Bye!!" Bokuto ends the meeting and saunters off to the locker rooms. Akaashi brightly smiles at the team and follows after his ace.

**...**

It's now later in the day and it was nearing lunch time, Akaashi is currently looking for Bokuto.

He wanders the third year halls in search of his owl- like friend.

While wandering the halls, he manages to catch the attention of a couple girls.

"Hey, who's that guy? I don't think I've seen him around before." 

"Isn't that Akaashi Keiji?"

"Who?"

"He's a second year in the volleyball team. I think he's the vice- captain!" The girls continue to stalk the second year. Until he turns around of course.

After hearing the chatter, Akaashi is snapped out of concentration and then turns to look that the girls following behind him.

"Yoo- hoo!~" He calls out the girls and smiles at them.

The girls blush out of embarrassment of being caught and at the sight of Akaashi's smile. Seeing the girls blush, Akaashi continues talking, "Hey there ladies!!" Their blush only deepens.

"Why don't you girls join me for a small chat-" Before Akaashi could finish, the classroom door next to him opens and he's dragged inside by the ear.

Akaashi looks up to see who his offender is. "Nori- chan!! (Akinori Konoha) What was that for-"

"SHUT UP!!" Konoha was not a happy man at that moment. Watching his friend act like some playboy pissed him off. "I don't care that you look like you always do, but guys with your personality piss me off!!" 

Akaashi just pouts and sulks. "Stop going around attracting attention!!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

Back at Aoba Johsai, the school day had just ended and the captain and vice captain of Seijoh's team were walking home together.

The silence was suffocating Iwaizumi. He wasn't used to this kind of atmosphere. Oikawa is normally chatting away by now, ranting or complaining about something. But right now, walking side by side with his partner in crime, it didn't feel right. This was not his best friend.

"Iwaizumi san," A familiar voice pulls him out of his thoughts. He looks up and faces his childhood friend."

"Do you- do you hate me?" Oikawa asks. He grips his bag stop harder and continues talking, "The way you look at me, I can see distaste and resentment in your eyes-"

"I don't hate you!!" Iwaizumi stop walking and puts his hands on his friends shoulder, looking him in the eyes. "I don't hate you," He repeats again in a smaller voice, as if he was telling himself that.

"Then why do you look at me as if I've taken something from you, as if you lost something?!" Oikawa asks.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I DID!!" A moment of silence passes and Iwaizumi's eyes cloud with sadness. Iwaizumi shuts his eyes and reminisces back on all the times he's called his friend annoying or troublesome, even though he would have him another way.

"When I look at you," Iwaizumi continues talking, and Oikawa lets him, "All I see is a stranger, I don't know you, you way look like him, you may have all his memories, but you're nothing like him!! When I see you, I just remember that I've lost someone important to me. Your personality changed and it scares me, what if I never get my friend back, what will I do then!?" Iwaizumi takes a moment to catch his breath.

Iwaizumi takes his hands off his companion's shoulders and starts to walk again. "I'm sorry, I don't hate you, I just want my best friend back."

"I'm sorry." Oikawa says, "Don't be." Iwaizumi responds, "It's not your fault, I'll find a way to fix this."

"....okay."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the end of the day at Fukurodani and all of the students were on their way home. Akaashi and Bokuto were the last two on the train.

"Hey, Bo- chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm annoying?" Not a even a beat later, Bokuto quickly responds with, "No, not really, why are you asking Akaashi?"

"Well, Nori- chan got mad at me earlier, so I was starting to wonder if you didn't like me either." 

"Well, I don't hate you, I just kinda wish I had my Akaashi back." A moment passes and Akaashi breaks the silence. "'Your Akaashi,' huh?" Akaashi gives him a knowing look, then stands up as the train pulls to a stop. "Well, this is my stop, I'll see you around Bo- chan!!"

"Okay, good night Akaashi!"

Akaashi leave the train and suddenly the air is much more solemn. With the sudden silence, Bokuto looks out the window and thinks, _'I know I said I don't hate this new Akaashi, and I don't, but, I really do want 'my Akaashi' back.'_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

**'To whatever god or entity is out there, please bring back my best friend.'**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

The next day, Akaashi and Oikawa were back to normal and their respective teams both rejoiced. Everyone was happy that things were back to normal, well, maybe Kunimi wanted a quieter Oikawa but oh well.

**...**

About a month later, Seijoh and Fukurodani scheduled a practice match with each other.

Before the match starts, a captain's meeting was taking place.

"Pre captain's meeting!! I'll see you in a bit Iwa- chan!!" Oikawa waves at his ace and then disappears into a room with Bokuto in tow.

When they both enter the room, Bokuto asks, "So, why do you call Iwaizumi 'Iwa- chan?'" Curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Oikawa laughs at the question and responds, "It's just a nickname, I give one to everyone!! How does Bo- chan sound?"

Bokuto's brain stops short and a strange look crosses his face.

_'Hold up.'_

**...**

Back with the vice- captains, Akaashi and Iwaizumi were awkwardly standing next to each other as they watched their respective partners walk away.

The silence stretches over for a couple more moments. "So," Iwaizumi starts. Akaashi looks up at the other vice captain. "Your captains pretty energetic, isn't he."

Akaashi nods in agreement, "He is much like a child." Akaashi states bluntly.

"Hm, maybe he and Oikawa will get along then." Iwaizumi responds awkwardly. _'This guy's kinda blunt.' He thinks._

Another awkward moment. 

"Oh," Akaashi realizes something, "I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name." Akaashi states.

"Don't worry about it, I'm Iwaizumi Hajime." He strikes out a hand for Akaashi to shake.

"I'm Akaashi Keiji, its nice to meet you Iwaizumi- san." They shake hand and separate a second later.

Suddenly, Iwaizumi stops and thinks, _'Wait, He's polite but blunt, really respectful, calls me 'Iwaizumi- san,' that what kind of crazy coincidence is this??'_ An uncomfortable expression crosses Iwaizumi's face. He takes a peak at the second year next to him and recognizes the nonchalant and deadpan look oh the other's face.

_'Well I'll be damned.'_

**.Extra.**

As the practice match comes to an end, all the members of both teams start cleaning up.

While doing so, Oikawa talked to some girls, and in the background, you can see Konoha physically restraining himself from spiking a ball right into Oikawa's head.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER- I don't own Haikyuu nor do I own any of the characters and inspiration came from woos_im_noosh 's posts on instagram
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the fic!!  
> And recommend some other characters to swap the personalities of!!


End file.
